Loucura
by Mayumii
Summary: Uma troca de olhares, um sorriso, uma piscadela com segundas intenções. E tudo começou. Yagami Raito, que merda você fez! // NONSENSE, Yaoi, menções de lemon, palavras de baixo calão. // Para Iihs.


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

**Para Iihs, a história mais nonsense que eu já fiz na vida, mas é de coração.**

* * *

**Loucura**

A cabeça parecia estourar de tanta dor. Revirando-se entre os lençóis, o jovem diretor, sexy e virtuosamente desejado entre toda a corja feminina de Tóquio repetia inúmeras vezes uma única frase, puxando os cabelos com o intuito de tentar esquecer piores problemas do que alguns tufos de cabelo arrancados.

Estava ficando louco? Hm, talvez. Seu psicólogo inclusive o medicava com um tratamento mental extremamente sério, com especulações sobre uma "personalidade psicótica e infantil de dominar o mundo" vir a dominar seu eu.

Oh, que grande mentira. Yagami Raito nunca desejaria dominar o mundo, nem matar qualquer ser humano. Mas, antes que você, honorável leitor, venha com uma peixeira na mão tentar atacar a pobre pessoa que vos fala, voltemos ao assunto anterior.

"Que merda eu me meti? QUE MERDA, DEUS!" berrava o moreno, tentando passar sua ira para as paredes, e para as plumas do travesseiro (de tanto socadas, resolveram tomar um ar quando estourado o pano). Sim, querido leitor, o poderoso chefão estava com problemas! E não eram tão simples de se resolver, como encerrar casos e se livrar da companhia de Ryuuzaki. Suas _tretas _(como os manos do gueto, uns amigos seus chamavam) internas estavam mais cabeludas que ele não sabia como se livrar! Como, algo que o todo poderoso Yagami não pudesse resolver? SIM!

Problemas emocionais. Mas não, a moda de _emo_ ainda não chegou à este terreiro/terreno.

O eterno dilema do homem, a maior preocupação desde Adão e Eva, estava afligindo (e muito) Yagami Raito: quatro letras, tudo muito simples, carnal, primitivo.

_Séquissu. _Sexo. Ah, vocês entenderam.

--

Não sabia ao certo quando tudo começara. Uma troca de olhares, um sorriso, uma piscadela com segundas intenções. Ou talvez antes... ou ele apenas estava tentando inventar desculpas para provar que não estava **necessitado**.

Pura verdade. Meu Deus, como deixou as coisas atingirem aquele ponto?

Desespero, stress, baixa auto-estima, indagações sobre sua vida. Quem diria, o tão desejado diretor da polícia, alguém tão inseguro e depressivo?

Quando tudo está na merda, não se preocupe. Sempre tem mais.

E Raito sabia disso. Ah, como tinha certeza.

Ele também, secretamente, adorava coisas proibidas. E você sabe, caro leitor, tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso.

Tão gostoso que não conseguia _parar._

E é da sabedoria popular, problema é como bola de neve; vai andando, aumenta mais.

E ele andou tanto, tanto, que adivinha só... virou uma treta digna de Guetovanni! E, se você tem noção de quem é o Guetovanni, você sabe o tamanho do problema em que ele se meteu.

--

A primeira vez, na qual ele nitidamente se lembra, foi numa boate qualquer, logo depois da briga do ano.

"_Yagami Raito e Amane Misa se separam!" _os jornais gritavam, em letras garrafais.

E claro, depois de um bom pé na bunda, sempre vale um porre daqueles, não é? Afinal, Yagami Raito poderia ser arrogantemente irresistível, mas também era humano.

Entrou na primeira boate que seu carro conseguiu alcançar. Cores berrantes, letreiros néon, pessoas elegantes e muita bebida. Pediu ao barman vodka, de uma vez. E entornou tudo.

E mais um pouco, mais um pouco, mais um pouco.

Estava zonzo. Ouvia de longe uma voz de "vai dar calote" e algo parecido com "lesado demais já", mas nem ligou. Queria mesmo poder beber, beber tanto até esquecer tudo que havia acontecido no dia.

Um anel de brilhantes. Um "não". Um "mais eu quero me casar com você, eu te amo". E outro "não". Um não louro, de lábios vermelhos reforçados com batom e gloss, que ele não conseguia esquecer.

"_Vabfabunda" _ele tentava exprimir, em sua lucidez, os sentimentos sobre Misa. _"Só quis casar... iditoa, só valeu a pena as turansas mexumo."_

Pobre Raito. Resmungando alto, com palavras altamente compreensíveis. Os sentimentos doíam tanto, que contagiavam as pessoas a sua volta. Uma em especial. Que adorava incentivar a desgraça alheia.

Um requebrado ritmado, batom e gloss reforçado duas vezes nos lábios; cabelos louros cuidadosamente penteados, e as pernas esbeltas enfiadas em duas cintas-ligas extremamente provocantes, que acentuavam seu quadril.

Raito, em alguns segundos, fugindo do seu devaneio, conseguiu focalizar a provocante criatura. Inconscientemente atraído, ele tentou assoviar, mas em seu estado já não conseguia.

Por milagre (ou puro azar), o par de pernas percebeu o frisson que causou no galante rapaz do outro lado do balcão, e, com intenções nada bondosas, passou a língua pelos lábios. Muito bêbado, mas sendo tão sexy, não importa. E mandou um sorriso malicioso, com uma piscadela repleta de segundas intenções.

O policial sorriu de volta, apoiando-se no balcão. Sentindo-se o máximo, por arranjar uma mulher para transar no mesmo dia que a namorada o largou, ele pensava em mil e uma maneiras de tornar a noite uma criança.

O sorriso cheio de escárnio se aproximou, e Raito focalizou o rosto do seu brinquedo da noite.

Um problema.

Os lábios provocantes estavam lá, o quadril delineado também, sem contar nas pernas fabulosas. Mas...

Ele constatou só de olhar. Era homem!

"E então..." murmurou o loiro, perigosamente sensual, "precisa de alguma coisa?"

A rouquidão da voz atiçou os sentidos do policial, e não teve dúvidas.

Sempre tem a primeira vez né?

Yagami Raito agarrou com ferocidade a cintura do rapaz, encostando-o no balcão.

"Você." Sussurrou, rouco, no ouvido do loiro, fazendo-o tremer. "Como posso chamar?"

Um sorriso sacana. E uma letra.

"**M**."o loiro respondeu, enlaçando o pescoço do moreno.

E foi aí que começou o seu problema.

**M de Misa... M de Mello...**

**Continua?**


End file.
